


Steve's Eyes

by OnlyHim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHim/pseuds/OnlyHim
Summary: Danny is surprised when he sees Steve's eyes for the first time.  Slightly AU.For the prompt “Person A always wears sunglasses so Person B has never seen their eyes. Finally, A takes off their glasses and B is so flustered and shocked that they just stare into A’s eyes for the rest of the day”





	Steve's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr.](https://whenamarshmallowmeetsahothead.tumblr.com/post/161367174130/from-the-prompt-person-a-always-wears-sunglasses) I'm posting here everything I have on tumblr so all my work can be easier to find.

They had already been working together for a couple weeks and Steve had never taken his sunglasses off once. Not once. Danny couldn’t figure out what that was about. Sure, it was Hawaii and the sun was always shining, and Danny understood the importance of always being protected. But they spent a really long time indoors; interviewing witnesses, at HQ, going over evidence and writing reports. He’d wear them even at night! It just didn’t make sense. There’s no way the glasses weren’t making it harder for Steve to see when they were indoors, but he still stubbornly kept them on. Of course Danny could’ve just asked why that was, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to do it. To be honest, it had started driving Danny out of his mind. Not only because he was insanely curious about the reason, but because he just wanted to see the damned eyes. He had never realized it before, but it was weird never seeing someone’s eyes. It was like something was missing, like he couldn’t _get_ the whole of Steve without seeing the color of his eyes, the shape. And god, he just needed it. He _needed_ to see those eyes. But the stupid sunglasses were there. They were _always_ there.

Until one day they weren’t. Danny was in his office and he saw Steve coming through the door without the glasses on. Danny couldn’t help the way his heartbeat accelerated. It was silly, he knew, but he had been building up this moment for so long, he just desperately needed to go near Steve to finally see them. He didn’t even bother with coming up with an excuse, he just wanted to see. While he was leaving the office, he heard Chin and Steve talking.

“Hey, boss. Finally got rid of them, huh?”

“Tell me about it, I couldn’t stand them anymore.”

“So the doctor gave you the all clear?”

“Yep. Completely healed. Who knew that a simple anti-inflammatory eye drop could make eyes so sensitive to light.”

“Well, that will teach you not to play with your tools without protective glasses.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s for sure.”

Ohhhh, so that was the reason. Of everything that had gone through Danny’s mind, Steve having hurt his eyes never, ever occurred to him. Not that it mattered. Now the sight was clear – no pun intended – and Danny could finally, finally, satisfy his curiosity.

Steve was already in his office by then and Danny quickly made his way there. As soon as he went through the door, Steve looked up at him.

“Morning, Danno. What can I do for you?”

Words. Help him find words, that’s what Steve could do. Because Danny was speechless, completely speechless. Because those eyes, man, those eyes. They were beyond anything Danny could have ever imagined. He couldn’t even count how many different colors were in there, mixed together, forming such a beautiful sight that Danny was in awe. Not that Steve wasn’t a beautiful sight himself; Danny more than knew that and had spent more time than would be advisable thinking about Steve’s many physical attributes. But those eyes just took things to a whole other level. If Danny had any doubt before – and he really didn’t have many – he knew for sure now that he was in love. Complete and utterly in love.

It wasn’t just the color – the beautiful, amazing, out of this world color of Steve’s eyes – it was also the feelings. Danny had already learned to see Steve beyond the surface. It was easy to think of him as the tough Navy SEAL who feared nothing and was beyond feelings, but Danny knew better. He knew how sweet, kind and sensitive Steve was. And he loved that about him, he loved that so much. And now it was all there, in those eyes. The gentleness, the fondness. Which also wasn’t helping in slowing Danny’s heartbeat, because he had no idea that Steve looked at him like that. Like Danny was all that mattered, all that Steve cared about. It made Danny wonder how long this had been going on, how long Steve had been looking at Danny like that. And if they should do something about that. If they _could_ do something about that. Because now that Danny knew that the feelings weren’t one sided…  he couldn’t really imagine not doing anything about them.

“Danny? Are you okay?”

“What?” Oh, right. Steve. There. Looking at Danny. Probably expecting him to say something like a normal human being. A normal human being who hadn’t been turned into a pile of mush because of a simple set of eyes. A simple, incredible, amazing, completely stunning set of eyes.

“Danny?”

“Oh, right, yeah, I, uh…” Jesus Christ, Daniel, just say something. Anything. “I just came here to, uh, I mean, I…”

“Danny, what’s going on?”

“Uh, nothing, I just, uh, yeah… never mind.” And with that Danny turned on his heel and rushed back to his office before he embarrassed himself even more. Not that that was even remotely possible.

*******

Danny had his head down, resting on his arms, calling himself every name he could think of, trying to figure out a way to make up for his ridiculous behavior when he heard someone come into his office. He didn’t even have to look up to see who it was and in all honesty, he really didn’t want to. Half because he didn’t know how to face Steve after being so ridiculous before, and half because he didn’t trust himself not to make a complete fool of himself again when he stared into Steve’s eyes.

“Hey, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Yeah, he’d have to look up. It’s not like he could ignore Steve. He could pretend he was sleeping, but somehow he didn’t think that would work. And even if it did Steve would wake him up anyway.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine, sorry about before I was-” And when Danny finally opened his eyes – because he was trying to keep them closed for as long as he could pull it off without looking even more like a fool – he was able to take Steve in. And he noticed how nervous _Steve_ was – not looking directly at Danny, shifting from one foot to the other, wringing his hands together – which Danny for the life of him couldn’t figure out why. “Uh, are _you_ okay?”

“Yeah, I… I was just wondering if maybe you’d like to have dinner with me tonight?”

Danny still couldn’t understand why Steve looked so nervous. They were both pretty alone on the island still, which meant they had dinner together every other night. But then Steve finally chanced a glance in Danny’s direction and Danny was dumbfounded. Steve looked so vulnerable, like a teenager terrified of asking a girl to prom and… Oh.

“Steve, are you… Are you asking me out on a date?”

“That kinda depends.”

“On?”

“Whether you’re gonna say yes or punch me in the face.”

“There’s a very good chance I’d say yes.” Danny couldn’t help the little laugh of relief and anticipation that left his lips.

Then Steve looked up. So much adorable hope in his eyes, and a shy smile forming on his face and that was that. Danny was completely done for. He was screwed, completely, utterly screwed because Steve had him. He had all of Danny, to do whatever he wanted with.

“In that case, do you want to? Go on a date with me, that is.”

“Yes, Steve. I’d love to.”

Danny just hoped Steve’s intentions were good.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr.](https://whenamarshmallowmeetsahothead.tumblr.com)


End file.
